Switching places
by Scorpina
Summary: Kane's getting out of hand, and the Deadman has decided to step in and teach his little brother a lesson. How? Well, let's say he will gain a different perspective on things!
1. Chapter 1

Switching places.

Chapter 1- The signs

Taker was watching the taped version of Raw on the TV, as of late. Dealing with Vicky has cost him some time. He wanted to check up on his little brother and saw he was picking on the little guys once more. The door suddenly opened as Triple H came into the room. He said nothing as he sat next to Taker and watched the Mysterio VS Kane match next to the Deadman.

Triple H rolled his eyes when Taker turned to TV off. "I'm sorry I even agreed to that match" Hunter muttered lowly. "But there are a lot of other things I should be sorry for"

"Shut it," warned the Deadman. "Besides, Kane digs his own graves, you know that"

"But he never says in them"

The two men fell silent to one another as Taker got a brief grin sliding across his lips. Triple H caught it in an instant and wondered what the Deadman was smiling about. "I don't like that look you got" Hunter warned.

It was never a good sign when Taker smiles evilly. Instead, he turned to Triple H. "You recalled the time I possessed Josh Mathews to terrify Randy Orton?" he asked of Hunter. Triple H nodded. "I can do more than just possess a mind…"

Hunter didn't like the way that sounded. "You're going to do something, aren't you?"

Taker rose off his seat and walked out of the room. Hunter didn't see him for the rest of the week, yet had a bad feeling going down that Taker was up to something. Raw is about to be shaken up, but to what extent?


	2. Chapter 2 a plan in motion

Chapter 2- A plan in motion

Kane was in a fowl mood, the fans had finally turned against him as he thought. The moment he attacked a part of themselves that they see in Ray Mysterio, they turn like the tide. He sat in the arena sulking for a whole as he toiled his mask straps in his hands. For some reason, he couldn't see himself without it as of late. It had to be close by or in his hands. He would stare blankly at it bitterly until he grew so frustrated, he threw it against the wall as hard as he could. No one cared what he did in his locker room anyway, he was suppose to share, yet many rather change in the bathroom and keep their items elsewhere. However he did gain a visitor, a sudden tapping on the door caught his attention. Kane's back went up as he stalked towards the door. A sneak attack perhaps?

He threw open the door and found nothing. No one stood in wait of him, not a soul had walked by. With a sneer, he was about to close the door, until he saw the note on his door. Written on black paper, Kane knew who it was. Tearing the note from the door he retreated once more into his locker room and read the silver words. 'Watch your back' was all it said.

An empty threat

Snickering to the message, Kane crushed it in his grasp and threw it over his shoulder. It was probably that Even Borane kid that interfered in his match last week. No harm in making having a second target, but the idea of some snot nose kid took away his moment bothered Kane greatly. But, he sought great pleasure in tormenting the boy who looked up to Ray Mysterio.

Meanwhile.

Ray Mysterio just walked into the arena, he as still hurting from last week yet knew he had to keep his back up to Kane. Batista however wasn't far from him and patted his shoulders. "Kane's just a bully, you let me know if he's giving you trouble man. I'm here for you!" Dave vowed.

"Thanks Batista, but I much rather fight my own battles than to have someone else do it for me" Ray was too proud to have a friend dragged into his fights. No matter how odd the reasoning was for the sudden attacks. Ray wanted to prove himself to Kane that he could stand up to him. When Ray walked into the locker room, he found his locker, yet a note was inside. Carefully, Ray took it off and opened it. Silver letters gave a warning to him. 'Things are about to change' it said.

Looking about, Ray tried to read the faces to see if it was anyone playing a trick on him. No one looked his way.

"Secret admirer?" teased Chris Jericho as he peered over Ray's shoulder.

Mysterio was quick to shove him away. "Do I look over your shoulder!" he demanded.

Jericho laughed. "You can't, too short remember?" snickered the cocky champion.

Ray only sneered back, he was sick of being the butt end of short jokes. It was just starting to get to him now. The way Batista is looking out for him like a little brother. The way the guys tease him as to how short he was. "If only I was tall, just for a while" he sighed to himself before getting ready for the night.

Lingering outside in the shadows was the Deadman. The boys got his message, but now to implement it. He waited for Raw to start and his brother to make his move. Ray was in action tonight and knew Kane was going to make Mysterio suffer. The match was Mysterio and Even VS Priceless. Mysterio won and just like clockwork, Kane came out to spoil the victory.

He waited.

Kane had to first get rid of Mysterio's partner. That had to be done, but now the moment of truth. Even was out cold at the announce table. Kane's sights set on Mysterio. This was when things grew strange in the arena. Kane and Mysterio charged one another at the same time. Taker grinned as he watched lightning strike from nowhere, terrifying everyone in the audience as to the two superstars were stuck down. Both were out cold as their bodies gave off an odd mist. Taker smiled as he could sense the change occurring. "Now then little brother, let's see how you deal with this situation"

Taker left before anyone could notice him as the EMT ran down to the fallen superstars.


	3. Chapter 3 Odd

Chapter 3- Odd…

Kane felt the surge of lightning strike through him, but he knew who's work it was. The Deadman. As he lay on a bed, he tried to regain the sense of his arms and legs. Slowly they returned to him as he began to hear voice all around him. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know, he got hut pretty bad"

"Well, his eyes are starting to move about in his head, that's a good sign right?"

"Shut up, and let him rest!"

Kane's eyes slowly opened, at first the vision was blurred but then limited. His hands regained their mobility as they came onto his face… but… his hands were covered in leather gloves, fully! "What the hell?" he muttered.

"He's awake!" cheered Batista. Kane sat up in and instant and nearly fell off the table until Batista grabbed him before he hit the ground. "Whoa partner, ease"

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!" Kane screamed.

Dave's eyes widened in shock as he placed Kane on the ground. What startled Kane was how… short he felt. "Whoa Ray, I didn't know you could do an awesome impression of Kane! Do another!"

"Impression?" Kane demanded. "I am not doing an impressions you meat head! I'm…." Kane paused as his attention turned to the mirror near by. His hands trembled at his own reflection. Staring back at him… was Ray Mysterio! Forcing his way to the mirror he stared blankly into it, his hands felt all around his body as he cursed aloud. "No… NO!" he then realized… he was Ray Mysterio… and he could take off his mask! A sick smile came over Kane as he reached for the straps and began to remove the leather masking… but it became stuck. "What the hell?"

"What the hell indeed Ray, you get stuck by lightning and you don't even thank me for catching you!" protested Dave.

"Maybe Kane hit him too hard?" asked Even Bourne.

"I AM KANE YOU PIP SQUEEK!"

The room fell silent, until Batista burst out laughing. "That was dead on Kane!" he laughed.

Meanwhile.

Ray Mysterio was dealing with troubles of his own, his head was pounding and he couldn't keep his balance as he tried to walk out of the trainer's office. "Mi cabeza" he moaned as he stumbled down the halls. He had a terrible case of vertigo, he felt taller for some reason too.

Slowly, he eased himself down the hall and into the locker room. Before he could even walk into the door did Batista stop him. "Dave, can you…" before he could finish. Dave took him and threw Ray hard into the stone wall. Batista gave him a good shot in the ribs before he stared down his friend.

"Stay the hell away from Ray, or so help me Kane…"

"Kane?" Ray asked.

"You! Or are you so twisted you going to start a split personality now? And why the hell are you sounding like my friend Ray Mysterio? Haven't you hurt him enough?" Batista sneered. "You got five seconds to get your red ass out of here before I personally kick it… One…"

"Dave, wait!"

"Two"

"It's me Ray!"

"FIVE"

Mysterio didn't have time to think as he rushed himself down the hall, despite tripping over his own feet and still unable to maintain his balance. He found an empty locker room and crawled in for the moment until his head stopped spinning. Ray couldn't understand why Batista was attacking him until he saw the mirror in the locker room. His jaw dropped as he got himself off his feet. Slowly, he drew to the flat surface. He… was Kane. "Ah querido Dios" he whispered to himself. Looking about, Ray couldn't believe his eyes. He had gone from the biggest little man… to one of the big boys of the locker room. But how?


	4. Chapter 4 struggling to adjust

Chapter 4- Struggling to adjust.

"Will you stop saying that! I AM TELLING YOU I AM KANE"

Batista had yet to calm himself down from the fits of giggles he's been getting from Kane trapped in Mysterio's body. "I just kicked his ass just outside!" laughed Dave.

Kane took a moment to think about that, he felt his head was smashed into the wall and a stiff shot to the ribs by someone's boot. Something was defiantly afoot. Kane stormed out of the locker room as Dave gave chase. "Oh come on Ray! I was only joking! Where are you going?"

"I need to find me" muttered Kane as he began to run down the hall. That was one benefit he never realized with Ray, how fast he could sprint and how easily he can lose Batista in an arena. But he had to find Mysterio and fast to reverse whatever happened to them. Kane searched up and down the halls to see if he could find his body, however he found trouble. JBL was just down the hall, in a fowl mood as usual.

"Well, if it isn't the local punching bag!" he called aloud.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Not now Bradshaw"

JBL paused to his voice. "That a fancy impression Mysterio, but it ain't going to get you out of the match we got tonight! You Vs me. Since our GM figures that a little lightning wouldn't drag you do. So, get your Mexican ass out there!"

Kane had it, he grabbed hold of Bradshaw's shirt and forced him down to his eye level. "Bradshaw, this is your last warning. You damn well leave me alone, or you won't make it to the number one contender's match at No Mercy! Understood?"

The moment he shoved Bradshaw away from him, did JBL laugh aloud. "You think I am threatened by a Chihuahua with a big bark? I've kicked your ass before Mysterio, I'll do it again!"

Just as JBL turned to walk away, did he run into someone much taller than he was. Looking down at him was a smiling Kane. "Chihuahua huh?"

"Uh… Kane… why do you have Ray Mysterio's voice?" Bradshaw asked nervously.

Mysterio snapped Kane's large fists. "oy a disfrutar de este!" Ray announced as he let JBL have it. Kane crossed his arms as he watched Mysterio enjoying his new found height and strength until Bradshaw was knocked unconscious. When finished Kane stared at Mysterio.

"Are you done?" he demanded lowly.

"For now" Mysterio replied as they two went back to Kane's locker room. The door locked, Kane began to pace about nervously trying to think of what happened. Ray however still had Kane's smart ass grin on his face.

"Quit smiling!" Kane ordered.

"I can't help it!" he replied. "I mean you're me and I'm you! You got to find this funny" Ray replied as he kept laughing.

Kane didn't realize how creepy he was, as he watched himself giggle and snicker at him, not to mention that he had no control over it now. "We need to get this fixed and now! I don't want to be you, I'm Short! I've never been short!" Kane growled lowly.

Ray however agreed. "I know, I get vertigo when I stand up. How can you stand being so tall? Hey, I made a funny!"

"Shut up!" Kane hissed. But then it hit him as to who was behind this. "Get my bags, we're going to Smackdown!"

"Why do I have to get them?" Ray demanded. "That's 'your stuff'" he explained and used the quote marks.

Kane growled lowly. "Because, I got to go and get 'your stuff' or Dave is going to kick my ass if I send you!"

"Well he'll be… not wait. You're right. It is your ass" Ray replied with the sadistic smirk.

"Get that damn smile off my face!"

"Make me… little man!"

Kane was fuming. He stormed out of the locker room and went to get Mysterio's stuff out. He just started to shove everything into the bag when he tried to get the mask off once more. It wasn't budging the least bit, the leather was stuck on good and refused to move. Just as he finished packing did Batista return. He looked rather confused. "I just heard JBL complain about Kane… kicking his ass. What's that about?" he questioned.

"Must be a blue moon" Kane muttered.

"What the hell is with you Ray? You're not acting like yourself. Hell, Kane isn't even acting like himself. He tried to convince me he was you!"

"Maybe he's not that far off"

"Ok, enough with the Kane impression Ray, you're starting to freak me out!"

"I told you, I'm not doing an impression!" Kane hissed as he dragged out Mysterio's luggage. "I'm heading to Smackdown to talk to some old friends…"

"Want me to come with you?"

"Do I look like I need help?" Kane snapped back.

"I was just saying…."

Kane stormed away as a confused and hurt Batista watched on. Dave began to feel there was more to this situation than what was being let on. But how can he help his friend? Not to mention… what was with the sudden change of voice?


	5. Chapter 5 Confronting the changer

Chapter 5- Confronting the changer

By Tuesday night, Kane had stormed into the locker room of Smackdown. He was a man on a mission as he shoved past superstar after superstar demanding where the hell the Undertaker was. However he was only greeted by laughter. "What the hell did you take Mysterio? Get a voice implant or something?" laughed MVP. However a sudden boot to the face instantly shut him up by the Ray trapped in Kane's body.

Mysterio grinned as he turned to Kane. "I see why you like doing that, that felt great!" Kane said nothing as he continued to search for the Deadman. He searched high and low for him, yet there wasn't a trace to the Deadman. However Kane ran into Triple H.

The two stared down one another, Hunter was trying not to laugh as Mysterio caught up with Kane. "Dude, I can hardly contain myself!" Hunter said with a smirk as the snickers escaped from his lips.

Kane however sneered. "Shut up and take me to my brother!" he warned.

Somehow, Kane knew Triple H was aware of the Deadman's location. He took them to him without hesitation, yet laughed all the way. Hunter kept laughing out in bursts no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. He took Ray and Kane to a locker room as Taker lingered in the shadows of it. Ray went in first, Kane followed.

Taker smiled to the two of them as Kane refused to say a word, so Ray did most of the talking. "Undertaker, you know you got my respect and all. But, was this really necessary?" he asked of the Deadman.

Taker started to snicker aloud. "This is one of my finest work Ray, besides. Kane there needs to be made humble. Not everyone is blessed with this kind of body, the size and all that run in our family. No one likes a bully… LITTLE brother" Taker announced as he emphasized little.

"Deadman, but how do we change back?" Ray asked desperately. "I don't know about you, but I got a wife and kids, what are they going to say seeing me like… this!" Ray asked as he looked down at himself. "Taker, please, change us back!"

Taker's laughter began to get louder and louder. Kane on the other hand had had it. "Deadman, if you don't change us back before we leave the arena. I swear to you! I will kick your ass!" Kane roared out angrily.

Later

"Well, that went well" Ray sighed aloud.

Kane and Mysterio were sitting on the edge of the arena rooftop, thinking aloud to one another. Kane was sneering as usual. "It's never a good sign when the ETM go rushing in to give Taker oxygen because he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath" Kane muttered lowly.

"This is worst than that stupid Disney movie"

Ray nodded in agreement. "But I got a better understanding as to why you like to beat up people. I like it since I could never really do it to the extend you can" Ray announced with a grin.

"Yeah, well, Batista doesn't take you seriously!"

"You're preaching to the choir"

The two men fell silent for a while. "I am going to call my wife, telling her I won't be home this weekend"

"You do that," growled Kane. Ray searched about his large pockets, yet realized he didn't have his cellphone.

"Uh… Kane…"

"What?"

"Can I have my cellphone?"

Kane muttered lowly as he frisked his pockets until he found the cellphone, he passed it over to Ray. Mysterio left to make his phone call as Kane found Ray's wallet. Peering inside he saw the pictures of Ray's family, the smiling, happy people that they were. Something he never had, it made Kane jealous in a sense.

It wasn't long before Ray came back. "Can you type in the number? My thumb it too big"

With a sneer once more, Kane did as Ray asked so he could talk to his family. Ray caught Kane with his wallet and staring at the image within as well. He peered through the pictures of his family, perhaps that's why Kane was so moody. Ray tried to explain to his wife why he wouldn't be home. Something came up and he had to help out the company. "But you only get a few days off a month as it is!" his wife protested.

"I know, but please trust me, it's for the best" his wife reluctantly accepted his choice. The two hung up as Ray looked back at Kane who was getting anxious to leave.

"You done yet Ray Ray?" he called bitterly.

Ray rejoined him as the two headed back to the Smackdown locker room, trying to think of what could be done now to get them back to normal…


	6. Chapter 6 the days pass

Chapter 6- The days past.

As Raw was starting up once more, Kane and Ray have found they remained unaltered. But things were going from bad to worst. Ray Mysterio has found himself feeling bitter towards the world as everyone alienated him. Kane however felt he wasn't taken seriously due to his size. As well, blips of Spanish would escape from him. Kane knows a little of it, yet not enough to make full sentences. As of late, he has found his legs itching to move about, and fly through the ropes like Ray Mysterio. It could only mean one thing, and it wasn't good.

Before Raw went live. Kane was talking to Ray as a note arrived for the both of them. It was from the Deadman. Kane tore it from the envelope and read aloud. "Don't get too comfortable, if you don't change by the time No Mercy comes to an end…" Kane paused.

"What?" Ray demanded. "If we don't change by the end of No Mercy…"

Kane looked to Ray with a stern look. "There's no explanation needed. Let me put it this way. If we don't change back by the end of No Mercy… Your wife better like you the way you are. Or I'm about to become married…"

Ray's eyes widened as he stared at Kane. "Are you kidding me!" he demanded.

"Does this look like your kidding face?" Kane snapped back.

"Damn it!"

Ray's tone made Kane freeze, Ray too paused. "I… just sounded like you… for real!"

"It's getting worst, we need help" muttered the big red Monster.

"But who is going to help us? Everyone hates you… no offence"

"None taken, and no one takes you seriously… perhaps, we need to combine our odd strengths right now Mysterio"

Strange times call for strange methods. Ray agreed as they walked out of the locker room and tried to fine someone… anyone to help them! The first person they came across was Batista. The moment he saw Kane and Mysterio walking side by side, he knew something was wrong. "Ok, you two are officially freaking the hell out of me as to what is going on between you two…" Dave was quickly knocked out as Kane found himself running up the wall and landed full force onto the Animal. Ray however stood there stunned.

"What the hell was that for Kane!?" he demanded.

"He wasn't going to shut up anytime soon. Come on Ray Ray, I snag them you bag them"

"What?"

"Drag his ass back to the locker room!"

Ray rolled his eyes as he began to drag Batista to the locker room as Kane searched or other possible or even unwilling volunteers…


	7. Chapter 7 The animal comes too

Chapter 7- The animal comes too.

Dave woke up tied to a chair, his head was swimming, yet was started the moment he came fully around that Kane was sitting in front of him, waiting. Dave struggled and tried to get out of his binds, yet the rope was too thick and the knots were impossible. "What the hell is the meaning of this Kane! Are you going to mutilate me or something? If so, do it like a man and untie me!" Batista yelled aloud.

"Dave, calm down, and listen to my voice right now"

Dave still fought it for a while longer until he grew too tired to continue his struggle. He settled down. "Now listen to me… why the hell would Kane sound like Ray Mysterio?"

Batista listened, and realized that Kane could never do impressions of anyone, especially his best friend. "Ray?!"

Standing up with an astonished look, Ray Mysterio yelled aloud. "FINALLY!" he walked about for a bit, talking in nothing but Spanish. Perhaps he was venting aloud until he switched back to English. "I was trying to tell you the moment it happened. There was a reason why Kane's voice came out of my mouth. Now do you see?"

Batista still couldn't believe it. "How? How did it happen? It's impossible!"

"When one works with someone like the Undertaker, it's never impossible. Kane and I need your help Batista. If we don't get back into our own bodies by the time No Mercy ends. We are permanently trapped in one another's body! I can't do that to my wife. She married me for the man I was… not…"

"A monster?"

"I wouldn't even call him that anymore"

The two men paused as the locker room door was kicked open, and the sound of Kane struggling filled the room. Slowly he came into view as he tugged with all his might, Ray was going to ask if he needed help, until Kane dragged in an unconscious JBL.

He laid him on the ground and caught his breath. "Damn it, it was easier when I was bigger." He growled.

Batista started to snicker aloud. He still couldn't believe the monster was trapped in a little man's body. Kane warned him though, he knocked him out once before, and he'll do it again.

"That reminds me, I got to get Jericho" Kane hissed lowly.

With the roll of Kane's eyes Ray volunteered to go and retrieve him. Kane told him Jericho was unconscious in the catering room. As Ray left, Batista began to full out laugh at the Big Red Machine. "This is too rich!" he cheered.

"Watch it Dave. You plan on beating me up, you beat up Ray and he feels it too!" Kane warned. Just as he began to untie Batista did JBL started to come to.

He moaned and groaned aloud until Dave and Kane stared him down. "What the hell is this little imp staring at me like that for!" Bradshaw demanded.

"Watch it!" Kane growled to him.

JBL's jaw dropped the moment he heard Kane's voice come out of the little man. He was about ready to laugh until he realized what had happened. "Deadman" he muttered.

"Wait, Taker's done this before?" Batista asked.

"Small steps, but this is a major move I didn't even expect out of him! He's never done a double soul transfer before!" JBL announced.

Just then Mysterio returned with Jericho slung over his shoulder, it confused everyone in the locker room, yet Kane was quick to explain his actions. "I needed all the help I could get. Chris was the only one close by and the only one dumb enough to catch a steel chair when I yelled aloud 'think fast!' he walked right into it"

"So, what now?" asked Dave.

"We wait for sleeping beauty to get up. Then we discuss what's in it for me if I help the two of you freaks!"

Kane however was swift to answer. He nailed Bradshaw in the groin. JBL dropped to his knees and looked Kane in the eyes. "The reward is this. I don't kick your ass as Ray Ray, and Mysterio won't squish you like the INSECT YOU ARE!"

"Good deal" Bradshaw squeaked out.


	8. Chapter 8 The other Y2J problem

Chapter 8- The other Y2J problem.

The moment Chris Jericho came too and was given all the information as to what was happening. He began to snicker aloud as he stared between Kane and Mysterio. "This is rich" he laughed aloud, but noticed something odd. "Since when did Kane have two blue eyes?"

Rushing to the mirror Mysterio peered in. His bright blue eyes were starting to take over Kane's, as Kane found his discolored eye staring back at him. "Damn we're running out of time. We have two weeks!" Kane announced.

"So tell me again why we are helping him?" Chris asked of Batista.

"Ray's a friend… I just don't know how this is going to turn up if we are to late."

"Not to mention, a guy you pick on often in the body of a monster. Don't think payback isn't going to be a bitch" warned JBL.

"But Kane would be less threatening" whispered Jericho.

"You think that now, wait until the Deadman thinks YOUR getting out of hand. Next thing you know Chris, we'll be calling you Chris Michaels. Or the Heart Break Jericho" JBL rebutted.

Jericho didn't like the sound of that, but he also hasn't messed with Ray Mysterio so he wouldn't be on the hit list. A less threatening Kane is more to his liking. But how to ensure they stay trapped? Chris began to plot in the back of his mind a plan of his own as JBL told the two misplaced men that they needed to get started. "We need to figure out how it was done. To the production truck!" he announced.

Kane and Mysterio were a little weirded out as to how much JBL was engrossed into this odd situation, but he was willing. That's what mattered for the moment. As they made their way to the production truck, Kane kept turning to Ray and was deeply thinking. After all they have been through, Ray did indeed earn his respect, but he wasn't going to say it out loud unless he had to.

JBL kicked everyone out of the production truck as he rolled the footage from the incident. They watched carefully, the lightning that stuck them down came from nowhere. That's what triggered the sudden change of bodies. "Question is how do we re-enact it?" JBL asked aloud.

"Well, how did it happen the last time? You said the Deadman has done this before right?" questioned Batista

"He was the one that possessed them, not switching heads!" Bradshaw snapped back. "The change was very temporary. So it's hard to say how the Deadman did it this time. Not to mention I don't know if HE knows how to change you two back"

"And I suppose the freaky Friday solution is out of the question?" Jericho asked aloud.

Kane was quick to smack Y2J upside the head. He began to curse at him in pure Spanish. "Damn it" Kane growled lowly at himself.

"Its getting worst Bradshaw!" panicked Mysterio. "We're running out of time!"

"I know! Don't get Kane's panties in a bunch!"

"He doesn't wear panties! Actually…"

Ray was about to check what Kane was wearing under his trunks until Kane slapped his hand away. "You're wearing them, you can tell without looking!"

"I'll bet it's a thong" grinned Jericho.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Kane began to brawl with Jericho until it spilled out of the production truck. Batista sighed as he tried to separate the two. Mysterio looked down to Bradshaw.

"We need a solution and fast, if not… I do have a lot of pent up anger, I've ALWAYS wanted to vent out on you"

Kane's sadistic look shinned through Ray's words. Bradshaw began to work feverishly and tried to recall his Ministry days as to how the Deadman worked. Nothing was coming to mind. He knew the time had come. He had to bite the bullet and question the Deadman. Perhaps he would be more open this time to give him answers.


	9. Chapter 9 The Odd Raw

Chapter 9- The odd Raw.

Mike Adamle had had it, he heard of the superstars taking over the production truck, so he went to investigate himself. He found the strangest of sights when he got there. Batista was trying to hold back Ray Mysterio who was screaming like Kane as Jericho lay on the ground beaten quite badly. Kane emerged from the truck and began to speak fluent Spanish to Mysterio and looked rather upset to what was occurring. JBL was the last to come out of the truck and told everyone to calm down, now wasn't the time.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Mike demanded.

Everyone paused. Batista dropped Ray as Mysterio glared at him rather oddly. "We… were… rehearsing?" suggested Batista.

"For what?" Demanded the Raw GM.

"Royal Rumble!" announced Kane.

Mike was rather confused. "That's months away and why the hell do you sound like Ray Mysterio?" he demanded.

"Kane has a cold," announced JBL. "Losing his voice, you know how it is. Giants sound like midgets and midgets sound like Kane, it's the law of nature you know?"

"Mysterio has a cold too?"

Batista gave a hard nudge to Kane, who began to fake coughing the best he could. For a moment, it sounded like he was going to hack up a hairball it was that raw and forced. Mike only rolled his eyes as he told 'Ray Mysterio' cold or no cold, he's in action tonight against Snitsky. 'Kane' on the other hand had the night off.

Just as Mike walked away, Kane freaked out. "Damn it! I had a hard enough time dealing with Snitsky as me! How the hell am I going to beat him like this?" Kane roared aloud.

"Well, think of all the times you faced a little person, and how they beat you" suggested Ray with a sly grin.

"HEY!" hissed Kane. "They don't beat me!"

"Sure they do, I saw it last week!" replied Batista.

"Shut the hell up," muttered Kane.

Ray took Kane under his arm and began to talk in secret. He vowed to Kane, before his match. He would know the ins and outs of being a short wrestler, and it's great advantages…

Match time

Kane was more nervous than usual, not to mention he kept waiting for his pyros to go off, for a moment, he forgot he was Ray Mysterio. So with a forceful shove by Ray, Kane came out onto the ramp before ten thousand screaming fans. He had to make it look like nothing was wrong and tried to remember how Ray Ray always got the crowd rallied up. He managed to do the top of the ramp flawlessly. It was everything else now.

As Kane posed on the turnbuckle, he could feel the fan's cheers for him… although they weren't really cheering for him. It was their idol Ray Mysterio. Snitsky came out shortly after. He stared down Kane and grinned evilly with his yellow encrusted teeth. "I'm going to enjoy this!" he hissed lowly.

Kane smiled back. "Not as much as me!"

Snitsky recognized the voice. Kane however was quick to already use Mysterio's strong legs and nailing Snitsky in the thigh. He quickly wore him down, as Kane was rather amazed as to how Mysterio worked. His body had a mind of it's own, not to mention how quick he was able to recover from a shove or a blow. Kane held his own until Snitsky grew so frustrated that he grabbed a steel chair from outside of the ring. However Mysterio came out to Kane's pyros and slowly walked his way down to the ring. Snitsky, got himself counted out as he allowed 'Kane' to finish the job.

Ray slid into the ring as he and Kane pretended to do battle. Ray grabbed Kane by the neck and dragged him out and into the locker room. The moment the locker room door closed, Mysterio took random items and began to smash them into the walls. Kane's voice ranged through him as he screamed. "You like that Mysterio! Where are your fans now!" The took a garbage can and bashed it over his knee a few times before throwing it against the wall, there was one final thing to do. However, Kane was rather freaked out as he watched his body move about in a violent rage.

"Am I really like that?" Kane whispered to Batista.

"When you're in a good mood" Dave muttered back.

The finally to their little plan would be Mysterio grabbing Kane and throwing him out of the locker room through the table, it went flawlessly as Kane pretended he was out cold. Batista went out of the locker room the other way to grab Kane and retreat to another locker room. So far, no one knows the wiser. Yet at the end of Raw, Mysterio looked rather refreshed.

"I don't know about you, but that was pent up rage I let out there. Letting it go… I have never felt so good!" he announced to the guys as they drove back to the hotel.

JBL knew he had to get working fast…


	10. Chapter 10 Speaking with the Deadman

Chapter 10- Speaking with the Deadman

JBL went to Smackdown alone. He had to get answers from the Deadman as to what was going on at Raw. He much rather deal with a pissed off giant, than a giant trapped in a little person's body. Not to mention, with everything he has put Ray Mysterio through… if they don't get changed back, well… revenge would be such a bitch to Bradshaw he's already getting nightmares about it!

Yet the Undertaker was a slippery one. He was nowhere to be seen let alone be found. Reluctantly, Bradshaw turned to Triple H for assistance. For some reason, Hunter always knew where the Deadman was. He's the only one who seemed to know. Triple H took Bradshaw to the Deadman, he happened to be in the boiler room plotting his revenge against Vicky. JBL knocked on the steel door. "Deadman! Got a moment for a former minion?"

Taker froze from his plan as he slowly looked towards the door. Bradshaw's hat was off in respect to the Undertaker as he slowly walked in, the door slammed very suddenly, catching JBL off guard. "What do you want?" Taker muttered.

"It's about Kane and Mysterio"

A smirk came over the Undertaker and a few giggles, in which JBL had never seen the Deadman do that before. "Ah, yes, one of my finer lessons" he explained.

"Yeah, about that. They got a time limit, how do we change them back? I don't know about you, but I don't want a midget who suddenly became a giant kicking my ass! And vise versa for Kane!"

Taker tisked to JBL, "Brad, I thought you knew how I worked by now" Taker fully rose from his chair and looked JBL in the eyes. "What makes you think I know how to change them back anyway?"

"I just assumed…"

"You always just assume" Taker snapped back. "I suggest you head back to Raw, and try and help those two out if you can. Time is ticking away, and it won't be long…" Taker grinned once more before he went into the shadows and vanished. Bradshaw slammed his hat in anger and frustration. Not knowing what to do now, and also unaware of the other plot going on behind his back.

At the Raw hotel room.

"All I am saying is this, just consider the idea Ray Ray. You'll no longer be the biggest little man. You're the big man… THEE man to deal with. As well, a legacy linked to the one and only Undertaker!" Jericho explained.

"So you think I shouldn't changed back?" he asked Jericho.

"Oh hell no, if I were you, having the Deadman to back me? Who wouldn't? You're the Undertaker's kid brother, who would mess with you now? Not Vicky, and we know what hell she put you through!"

Ray Mysterio began to think it over. He has gotten use to the taller body and the power behind it. No longer did he feel small or looked down upon. He's now looking down most of the locker room! Chris smiled to him and patted him on the back. "Think of it" he whispered before walking away.

He knew Mysterio was, but how to convince Kane?


	11. Chapter 11 color clash

Chapter 11- Color clash.

"GET THOSE DAMN PANTS OFF!"

"Kane, that's not the wording I would have used," muttered Batista.

Standing before Kane and Batista was Ray Mysterio, yet he just got his new ring outfit. His classic shinny black and silver pants with the 619 embroidered on them. "Ray, I think you're legs are long enough to go up a zip code" Dave said with a grin.

Ray showed them off and grinned to Kane who was obviously displeased. "Ray, for the love of everything, change back into the other pants! Or else people are going to know you aren't you… and I'm not me!" Kane begged.

"Uh, it's a little too late. Snitsky hacked Matt Hardy's blog, everyone knows," whispered Batista.

"Damn it!" hissed the monster. "Well, then I am going to get a wardrobe change!" He announced as Kane sought out the seamstress. Ray had a bad feeling brewing…

Meanwhile.

As Kane sought out the seamstress, Chris Jericho came from behind and placed his arm around Kane's shoulder. "Kane, ol' buddy, ol' pal"

"What the hell are you smoking? We have never been friends"

"Oh but on the contrary, I've been meaning to tell you that it was YOU who inspired my little mean streak with Shawn Michaels, do you think anyone else could have inspired me to such greatness?" he asked.

Kane paused to Jericho's voice. It was sincere. Also he knows when his ass is getting kissed, there's usually a reason for it. "What do you want Chris?"

Jericho mustered an innocent look. "Me? Nothing, it's not what I want, it's what YOU want Kane" They continued to walk and talk as Jericho told him of his idea. "Let's face it, everyone considers you a monster in you old body, but… what if you can make yourself a terror in the newer one? I mean you said so yourself. Everyone LOVES Ray Mysterio… but for how long since you're him?" he questioned.

Kane paused as he turned to Chris. "I don't think you noticed, but I am lucky to be taller than Hornswaggle right now!" Kane snapped back. "If I were you Chris, if you really want to make me happy. You help me get my old body back, before you; yourself will be looking for one… unbroken. Am I clear?"

Chris nodded his head as Kane went on his way. Obviously, he would be more difficult to convince to stay the way he is. Yet if one is willing to remain in their new body, then what hope does the other have to regain it?

Later that day.

Mysterio was cursing about in Spanish to Kane's new look for him. "That is not traditional garments, I always wear the Hummingbird in honor of my heritage! Have you no honor!" Ray yelled at him.

Kane was dressed in his black stitched pants, which was forged from an old pair he had up in his bag, there was enough material left over to make a black mask with red stitches. Not a trace of a humming bird was on the mask, which pissed off Ray Mysterio. "That's the thing Ray Ray, I'm not Mexican" Kane replied with a sadistic laugh. "Oh the look on my face is priceless!"

Batista on the other hand was torn. He had no idea looking after two full grown men would be like little kids arguing over a toy… but in this case clothing. Ray continued to demand Kane wear Mysterio's traditional ring gear. Kane agreed, as long as the pants Mysterio was wearing never see the light of day again.

A compromise, it was better than a war in Batista's mind.

The two men switched to the other's clothing, yet it wasn't long before the teasing from the locker room began. It started off with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. "Look at this, two freaks of nature and one is stuck in a mask!" snickered Cody.

"Is it just me, or is Kane not as threatening?" asked Ted.

Kane was starting to boil over with rage. "Not threatening? I would watch your backs!" he warned the youths.

They laughed aloud until Kane leaped onto Cody's back. Cody was screaming as he tried to shake Kane off. Kane however held on like he was riding a bucking bronco. Ted reached for a chair and cracked it over Cody's back, Kane leaped off just as the wood clashed against flesh.

Kane snickered as Cody was out cold on the ground and Ted had no one to blame but himself for taking out his own tag team partner. "Now, ask yourself this. Am I more threatening as a big man? Or more so as a little man?" Kane asked.

Ted didn't answer as he took Cody back to the hotel room. Kane however was feeling rather confident in himself. "Ray Ray. This… isn't half bad" Kane confessed.

Ray grinned. "And to think, you haven't even scratched the surface of what I can do! Wait until you do a 619 through the ropes!"

Kane smiled and began to think of the idea, the idea of flying through the air when before he could only leap off the top rope. Perhaps… good things come in small packages. But what more could he do in such a small frame. Ideas began to boggle in Kane's mind as he grinned a devious smile. Batista knew that look. It was trouble!


	12. Chapter 12 time dwindles down

Chapter 12- Time dwindles down

Well no matter what Bradshaw came up with or how much research he did, nothing came to reveal a cure. Nothing!

Things grew a little tense in the locker room as random fires began to break out. Many blamed Kane yet he demanded proof of such incidents. None could as a sly smirk came over him. The evil Ray Mysterio has begun to rear its ugly head.

Speaking of which.

Ray had finally revealed himself to his wife and kids. He tried to explain it was still him… just in another body. His wife was in utter shock as the kids kept poking him wondering where their father was hiding. "I think he's in a robot," whispered Dominic.

Mrs. Mysterio was speaking out in Spanish to him so no one would know what they were talking about. All the while, Kane hung back and watched from a distance. The two wore their outfits that drove one another nuts. Mainly Ray wore his for his children.

JBL tapped Kane on the shoulder. Kane turned to him with a grin. "I never knew I looked like that when arguing in Spanish," he said with a smirk. Ray was very animated with his hands, as he had to get onto his knees to look his wife in the eyes. Bradshaw whispered to speak with Kane in private.

They went into an empty locker room as JBL broke it to Kane as easily as he could. "Kane, I've tried to pick your brother's brain as to how to get you and Ray back to normal. I don't think I can do it!" he explained.

Bradshaw braced himself as he waited for Kane to strike, however he was stunned that the little monster didn't make such a gesture. "Oh well" he said with a grin.

"Oh well? Perhaps I didn't clarify. Kane, you will be trapped as Ray forever!"

Kane still didn't look worried. "John, do you know how much pressure it is for me to live up to the Undertaker?" he asked. Bradshaw said nothing. "It's damn hard. But since I am now… Ray Ray. I don't have that pressure, he does!"

"But what about your size? You know, you being a monster of a man before. Now you're lucky to be taller than Hornswaggle!"

Kane blew off the comment. "It's not the size of the man that makes him a threat Bradshaw. It's how the size is used against you! Mysterio has my respect now, even though he wears a mask, he's puts up a good fight."

"Speaking of which, why can't you take Ray's mask off?"

Kane shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps that's what the Deadman did so I wouldn't reveal Mysterio's face." Kane began to think things over. "You know, I don't think I want to change back anymore! Yeah… I'm going to stay like this!"

"Kane…"

"Don't try and change my mind!" Kane warned as he stormed out of the room. JBL however already pulled out his cell phone.

"Vicky Guerrero please" He paused. The moment he heard Vicky's voice JBL poured on the charm. "Vicky! How would you like to draft me to Smackdown?" he asked. However her answer was no, she smelt something rotten the moment she heard JBL's voice. "Vicky, please. In the name of everything in the stock market! I need to get to Smackdown. You've seen what's happened here right?" he asked.

She didn't answer, so he took that as a no. JBL filled her in on the details, the moment she heard that Ray Mysterio was trapped in Kane's body. She cringed. She already has the Undertaker on her case. It would only get worst if Ray decided he wanted revenge against her! "Change them back!" she demanded.

"I don't know how!"

"Well think of something!" she hung up then and there.

Bradshaw felt sick, he didn't even notice Chris Jericho was listening through the door. He smiled wickedly. Kane wants to stay in Ray's body. But Ray is already trying to think of a way to change back, despite the power and size he had his wife wanted him back to normal.

But if Kane wants to stay the way he was as did Ray. Chris Jericho wasn't going to tell them otherwise….


	13. Chapter 13 the final week

Chapter 13- The final week.

One week remained to change back the two confused and yet comfortable in their new skinned superstars. Kane has been raising hell like never before, he flies all over the ring and wears down his opponents before he begins to torment them. He's so full of energy that he prolongs the suffering of his victims… uh… opponents.

Ray Mysterio has been rising hell of his own. He had his masks enlarged as he proudly wears the much larger wrestling gear that he use to enjoy showing off. The fans were all for it though. They loved seeing Ray Mysterio get his revenge on many who have wrong him and those who had mocked him. JBL was the first to fact his wrath, all the whole, Ray would bring up everything Bradshaw had done to him and what he was called as well as the family he insulted.

JBL was in no condition to compete for No Mercy, but he was going to tough it out anyway.

In the back, Kane and Ray were talking like old friends. Ray told him he has no intention of switching back. Kane announced he felt the same way. "Let's face it, Taker never meant for us to change back," Kane muttered.

"Yeah…"

"Hey… since when…"

"Oh, just last week. You just noticed now?"

"I thought I felt my teeth feel tight" Kane just noticed the once small gap between his two front teeth was gone. They were perfectly straight now! "Well, what does your wife think?" Kane asked curiously.

Ray had a sly grin on his face. "Well, she was against it, until I took her out to dinner. Some guy was bothering her when she went for a glass of water. The moment I stood up and went to her side, there was a five-foot radius around us. Instant respect. And now no one can read over my shoulder!"

Kane grinned. "Yeah, I will miss that. But I got some new things to get use to, such as the mask. I haven't been able to take it off"

Ray nodded as his hand went out to Kane. "No hard feelings man?"

Kane shook and announced no hard feelings. "I got respect for you now, I never had that before. Don't ask me why, I still don't get why you wear a mask"

"Family tradition, you don't go against it" Ray replied. "You take care of that body"

Kane smirked as the two parted ways. Chris Jericho however made his move as he talked to Ray. "What the hell was that about?" he questioned.

Mysterio told Jericho that he and Kane weren't going to change back. "There's no way to, so why bother to keep looking. We're comfortable with the way we are. So, Kane's going his way, I'm going my own"

Chris smiled and nodded. "What's with the grin?" Ray asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. I'm happy for you, congratulations" Ray walked away and caught up with his wife whose arms coiled around his taller, stronger looking body. She spoke Spanish as Ray laughed aloud. Dominic went up onto his shoulders as they walked out of the arena for the night.

The evil smile came over Jericho as he walked away, yet didn't notice Dave Batista keeping an oddly close eye on Chris. A plot thickened in the mind of the champion…


	14. Chapter 14 No Mercy END

Chapter 14- No Mercy

The time had come. JBL had his match and lost out to Batista, yet the Raw GM had devoted a portion of time for Kane and Mysterio. Both men explain what happened to them, and as a result, they were forever trapped in the other's flesh. "There's no going back" Kane announced. "What you see, is what you get!"

Ray echoed the remarks. Yet JBL tried to convince them other wise. Neither man would sway under his suggestions. Which brought out Chris Jericho. He was smiling from ear to ear as he applauded the two men in the ring. "Good for you guys! I mean why listen to JBL huh? You both seem happier with the way you are right?" he asked as he made his way into the ring. "Ray… Everyone respects you now! Don't you see, size does matter!"

Jericho's attention then turned to Kane. "I cannot wait for you to be trapped like that for the rest of your miserable life! All the times you targeted me, and beaten me up for no reason… It's going to be NOTHING compared to what I have in store for you!"

Kane was rather shocked to Jericho's sadistic side, yet he was rather flattered and impressed Chris would go out of his way to threaten him. Kane smiled as he turned to JBL. "You and Chris might want to get out of the ring…"

Neither man argued as they climbed out. Kane stood rather tall and turned to Ray Mysterio. "Ray, get ready for a shock…" Kane's ring pyros suddenly went off as the ring itself became engulfed in fire! Smoke rose over the flame only to be drawn back in! The fire settled, the smoke cleared.

Ray and Kane stood tall as Chris came back into the ring. "Wow, nice little pyro display there Kane!" he announced. Yet he was rather stunned when Chris was on the receiving end of the choke slam!

There was a sick smile on both men as they brought a mic up to their lips. "Chris, we figured out your little plan" JBL paused as he heard Kane's voice…. Coming out of Kane's old body! "Ray and I figured out the cure… But I suppose Batista didn't tell you that? Odd, or did you not tell Batista?" Kane asked Mysterio who shared his sick smile.

The two men walked out of the ring, as JBL passed out.

In the back.

"I still can't believe Jericho fell for it!" laughed Ray. "I mean, did he really think we would want to be each other!"

"No offence, but I can't stand being the only short guy in an elevator!" Kane muttered lowly. "But I will admit, I was amazed as to what it feels like to stand UNDER a shower head without having to go on your knees."

"Oh, so THAT'S how you did it!" Mysterio announced.

"Not to mention the exit door signs"

"Don't remind me, that hurt!" They two talked back and forth. Kane had respect for Mysterio and Mysterio felt the same way. "Should we thank the Undertaker for this?" he asked.

"Oh hell no!" Kane replied defiantly. "Next time he and I talk he'll never let me live it down"

"So… when did you figure that when we didn't want to change back… would be when we would?" Ray asked.

Kane explained that if he thought like the Undertaker, you need to imagine what is the least likely thing you would want to happen to yourself. That was the idea that came to mind. When Ray Mysterio's wife came to hug her husband. Kane left as he tried to decide where to go from here. He wasn't going after Ray anymore, but the prospect of Chris Jericho soon became an option.

"I better pick my targets more carefully now" Kane muttered as he felt he was being watched. Slowly, he turned to the shadows and saw the Undertaker lingering in the corner. The Deadman vanished into the darkness as Kane could only wonder who his next target was going to be…

Meanwhile…

Morrison and the Miz were trying to think of a new Dirt Sheet show. As of late they targeted Cryme Tyme. "I don't know about you, but those boys are in serious need of a reality check" Miz muttered.

"Oh I know, I mean who do they think they are!" Morrison replied.

Neither man noticed the Undertaker lingering in the shadows with a sick smirk on his face. "What better way to learn about your enemy than to become them?" he whispered lowly to himself.

Taker pulled a list from his pocket, first Kane and Mysterio. Next Cryme Tyme, Miz and Morrison. Next… Himself… and Edge!

The End?


End file.
